Broken
by bbandgsr
Summary: Post Living Doll. Song Fic based on Seether's 'Broken'. GSR


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: Post Living Doll. After listening to the song 'Broken' by ****Seether**** and Amy Lee I couldn't get this idea out of my head, the song just fits perfectly, not so happy with the intro but... anyways let me know what you think but please don't be too mean.**

**Broken**

The hours since Sara's disappearance had felt like years, not only to Grissom, but the whole team. They were like a family, slightly dysfunctional, but a family all the same. Grissom's revelation was a huge shock, Greg still couldn't believe his ears, Nick didn't really understand the full implications of his words, Warrick was accepting the truth and Catherine was just plain shocked. Not only could she not believe she hadn't figured it out, but she was hurting slightly from the secrecy and deception. At least she understood what Brass had meant when he claimed he knew something juicy, but she was gutted he had known when she didn't.

When Nick and Warrick had finally traced down the tow-truck company Natalie had used, the constant worrying began to ease as hope grew in the team.

The final minutes as Sara's unconscious form was dragged from under the wreck were agonising, the wait in the hospital for news was, if possible, more excruciating. After a while a doctor entered the waiting room giving the team the miraculous news they had been praying for, Sara was going to be fine. Several broken bones, numerous superficial cuts and bad concussion but still she was alive and she would be fine.

The team all gathered around Sara's hospital bed, each desperate to see for themselves that she was alive and safe. Being CSI's they needed to see the evidence to believe it.

Brass promised to make Natalie pay, giving his surrogate daughter the comfort that her attacker couldn't do any more harm.

Warrick and Nick expressed their relief that their adopted sister was out of harms way.

Greg hugged her, carefully avoiding hurting her anymore, but showing his support and relief to his best friend, grateful that she was safe. His youthful liveliness bringing a warm glow to the otherwise anxious atmosphere of the hospital.

Catherine was struggling to contain her emotions, grateful that Sara was alive but battling with feeling guilty at their past conflicts and her brief anger about her secret relationship with Grissom. Catherine finally overcome with relief led the team out of the room understanding that Grissom and Sara needed to be alone for Grissom to be able to show his emotions. He may have overcome his fears about entering a relationship with Sara, but he still wasn't ready to show his deepest emotions in front of everyone.

On leaving Sara and Grissom, the team gathered once again in the waiting room, drawing strength from one another and the fact that they'd survived, all of them.

Finally having the space they not only needed but wanted, both having so much to say, moving over to sit on the edge of the bed, Grissom clasped Sara's hand, and began expressing what he needed to say

_I wanted you to know__ t__h__at__ I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your p__ain away_

_I keep your photograph and I __know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Cause __I'm__ broken when __I'm__ lonesome_

_And I __don't__ feel right when __you're__ gone away_

_You're__ gone away; you __don't__ feel me here anymore_

Sara slowly processed what she had heard, Grissom's pain was clear, and so was his love. Sara knew that it took a lot for Grissom to express everything he was feeling, she wanted more than anything to be able to take away his anguish. She might be in pain but hers was mostly physical, she had known he would find her, known that she would survive and end up back in his arms. It was Grissom's emotional torture that would take longer to heal; his helplessness and inability to prevent her situation would leave deeper scars. She took a while to respond to the man she loved so deeply, the main she had put all her faith in, but replied

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's__ so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Cause__I'm__ broken when __I'm__ open_

_And I __don't__ feel like I am strong enough_

_Cause __I'm__ broken when __I'm__ lonesome_

_And I __don't__ feel right when __you're__ gone away_

Their relationship had faced many ups and downs. Sara had felt the loneliness and pain when Grissom had left on his sabbatical, while Sara's abduction had inflicted the same pain on Grissom. Both had been hurt and some scars would take a long time to heal, perhaps never would, but they knew one thing. They were together now, they had each other, they had the team, their family, and nothing was going to stop them from being happy. In time the pain would ease, normalcy would return. All that mattered is that they were together.


End file.
